Strength
by Kira Blake
Summary: Él los derrotaría con el nuevo poder que Lector le había dado, ahora era más fuerte que nunca.


917 palabras, quien lo diría.

Antiguamente este fic participaría de un reto del difunto foro Cannon Island, pero ya está solo, y decidí subirlo tras meses de tenerlo arrumbado, completo y todo. La verdad es que no lo revise mucho, pero detalles.

* * *

Las ovaciones a Fairy Tail le llegan claras, junto al reporte de situación, causándole una sonrisa por la emoción de esa efímera victoria que saboreaban, todo iba de acuerdo al plan y por un segundo piensa que es el destino; Que Sabertooth sea el gremio más fuerte una vez más y para siempre, y al parecer la gente se da cuenta, porque de los altavoces del estadio le llegan las voces de los tres presentadores con la teoría, la expectativa de su plan y eso lo llena de confianza.

Pronto la magia fluye y la señal —su ubicación— está en el aire trazada por su magia en forma de la marca del gremio, y sabe que no lo oirán pero grita, grita que allí esta y que vayan por él.

Arrogante.

Y los ve llegar, a aquellas personas que admiraba en su niñez y aun respeta, los amigos de su objetivo a superar, y los ve destrozados, sangrando, apenas manteniéndose en pie y eso solo aumenta su sentido de superioridad; incluso la reconocida Titania —el trabajo de la señorita, sin duda— y el antiguo modelo a seguir de Rogue se encontraban destrozados.

Y casi los provoca con sus palabras —pedante—, pero se siente poderoso, y cree, cree que pude derrotarlos a todos —y a juzgar por la situación, nadie pudo haberle dicho lo contrario—, y les dice que va a enfrentarlos a los cinco a la vez, están heridos y utiliza una batalla justa como excusa para su deseo soberbio; demostrarle a Lector —y al mundo— que él era un dragón.

Y sucede.

La magia se arremolina a su alrededor; la victoria a meros minutos —segundos— de distancia, y puede sentirla, puede ver a Sabertooth como el más fuerte y Lector a su lado.

Pero no.

Y él pensó, pensó que era más fuerte ahora, pero al ver la determinación de los cinco miembros de Fairy tail la suya flaquea, la muda promesa de ganar lo paraliza y antes de darse cuenta esta temblando, recordándose porque hace aquello y dándose ánimos que poco sirven, y mientras él suda balas los otros magos ni se inmutan, no se mueven un centímetro; y se repite que es fuerte en un vano intento de calmarse, de seguir.

¡Él podía ganar! ¡Tenía que! —debía lograrlo por el— Lector lo había hecho fuerte, más aun de lo que ya era, podía acabar con cualquier cosa a su paso, acabar a esos cinco que estaban al borde de caer por si solos debía ser como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Pero no pudo.

Y vuelve a sentirse como años atrás, incapaz de demostrar su valía.

Quiso avanzar, llegar a ellos y derrotarlos a golpes, pero temblaba y sus piernas acabaron por fallarle y termino de rodillas en el suelo, a unos dos metros del equipo de Fairy Tail; se sentía patético, agachando la cabeza, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

Y lo admite.

Admite que no puede derrotarlos y se rinde finalmente; el shock y las aclamaciones no le llegan. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos con distintas emociones. Humillación, la horrible y desconocida derrota e impotencia —hacía tiempo olvidada—, y siente que los decepciono a todos pero no puede moverse —no que importase, ya se había rendido— e intenta apartar todo pensamiento de su mente mientras el resto celebra y sonríe y se siente demasiado ajeno.

Lo consigue, tras unos segundos, y no puede ni alzar la vista cuando Erza le habla, cuando le confiesa que ellos, las hadas, son demasiado deslumbrantes y que no sentía que no podría darle la cara a Lector de haber vencido. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría tras aprovecharse de cinco maltrechos magos para ganar? No hubiese estado haciendo nada más que alimentar el orgullo de Sabertooth y su propio ego con una victoria vacía, sin sentido realmente; no hubiese estado superándose a sí mismo, ni estar un paso más cerca de su meta —superar a Natsu Dragneel—, solo hubiese seguido siendo un imbécil, como pensó no sería nunca más —como Rogue le había dicho, mucho tiempo atrás, que no fuera—, y eso solo lo hace peor, porque, oh, cuan equivocado estaba, ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos tal y como estaba? Derrotado y dándose cuenta cuan idiota había sido, cuanto se había dejado llevar por Jienma; cuanto había cambiado.

y es ahí, justo ahí, que debe mirar a la pelirroja, porque ella le dijo que si, que podía ver al pequeño Exceed, y la chica gato de Mermaid Heels aparece —de la nada, hubiese jurado, pero no podía asegurarlo— y lleva algo en brazos, y cuando distingue que, quien, es no puede sino soltar un grito ahogado de sorpresa y levantarse a los tropezones.

Y ya nada le importaba, ya nada más importaba, ni la lucha, ni la derrota, ni el gremio, mucho menos los juegos mágicos o que todos lo estuviesen viendo, solo Lector importaba.

Cae al suelo, sintiéndose un niño otra vez, lagrimas corriendo con liberad por su rostro, y es que se siente inmensamente feliz de verlo de nuevo, y ninguna de sus palabras anteriores importan cuando el pequeño felino corre hacia él llorando también, y cuando se abrazan se siente liviano como nunca antes, liberado y en paz.

Y allí se queda, abrazando a su primer amigo, aquel que lo había considerado un dragón aun cuando no era más que un chico tonto, aquel que estaba nuevamente con él, a salvo, aun después de todo


End file.
